Primeiro Aniversário
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Era o primeiro aniversário de Lenalee e Allen, e, sem sombra de dúvidas, foi a melhor experiência de ambos. Jantar, beijos, carícias, e um "Allen com cobertura de chocolate", o doce favorito de Lenalee. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Primeiro aniversário

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man não me pertence, e sim a Katsura Hoshino. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Primer Aniversario", de dara 15. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **PRIMEIRO ANIVERSÁRIO**

 _ **Capítulo 1 - Primeiro aniversário**_

Nós tínhamos estado no melhor restaurante da França, eu ia voltando para o quarto carregando um grande buquê de rosas e uma garrafa de champagne, para comemorar com Lenalee o nosso primeiro aniversário. Ao chegar em frente ao quarto, eu bati levemente na porta, e logo em seguida ela foi aberta.

\- Boa noite, Allen - ela me cumprimentou com um grande sorriso.

\- Boa noite, meu amor, tome, isto é para você - eu disse, em um tom sedutor, e entreguei-lhe as flores. Ao entregá-las, aproveitei para dar-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios - E isto é para nós dois - acrescentei, levantando à nossa frente a garrafa de champagne.

\- Entre, o jantar já está servido.

Ao entrar, pude perceber que ela tinha colocado velas brancas em cada móvel do quarto. A suave luz das velas dava aquele toque romântico ao quarto, mas nada conseguia eclipsar a Lenalee naquele momento, ela realmente estava linda, com aquele vestido negro. Ela colocou as rosas por cima da mesa da sala, enquanto ela estava de costas, eu me aproximei para abraçá-la, e dei-lhe um beijo em seu pescoço, ela deu uma suave risada e virou-se para olhar para mim.

\- Não se preocupe, o jantar já está pronto - ela brincou.

\- Não tenho fome de comida, mas sim de você - eu disse, dando um beijo nos lábios dela - Além do mais, a sobremesa é o que há de mais gostoso.

\- Venha, vamos comer, a comida vai esfriar.

Caminhamos até a mesa, e, como um cavalheiro, eu puxei a cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar, e depois me sentei na outra cadeira, de frente para ela. Na mesa, estavam todos os meus pretos favoritos, e, enquanto o jantar avançava, falamos sobre nossos sonhos, objetivos e todo tipo de assunto pelos quais nos interessávamos.

Quanto terminamos de jantar, nós fomos até a varanda e nos sentamos no banco, Lenalee sentou-se ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia suportar não tê-la em meus braços. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu segurei-a pela cintura e sentei-a sobre o meu colo.

\- Você leu a minha mente - disse ela, passando as mãos ao redor do meu pescoço - É assim que eu gosto de estar com você.

A noite estava transcorrendo da melhor forma possível, nós falamos sobre tantas coisas, que, no final, ficamos sem assunto para conversar. Lenalee recostou-se em meu peito e deu um pequeno suspiro, ficou calada por tanto tempo que eu pensei que ela tinha adormecido.

\- Lenalee ?

\- Sim ?

\- Não, nada, eu pensei que você tinha adormecido.

\- Isso é o que eu menos quero fazer neste momento - ela levantou-se do meu colo e ficou de pé, na minha frente - Sabe, nós nunca dançamos juntos.

\- Você quer dançar ?

\- Sim.

Eu me aproximei dela, pus a minha mão esquerda sobre a cintura dela e com a outra eu segurei-lhe a mão. Naquele momento eu só pensava em fazê-la feliz; já que não havia música, nós começamos a girar de um lado para outro. Esta, sem dúvida, era a melhor noite que eu tinha vivido em toda a minha existência. Eu a virei e trouxe-a para mais perto de mim para poder beijá-la, nosso beijo começou lento para, em seguida, tornar-se mais ardente. Lenalee colocou ambas as mãos em meu rosto para me atrair mais até ela, eu, claro, não fiquei atrás e fiz o mesmo, mas segurando-a pela cintura naquele momento, senti uma grande necessidade de tê-la ao meu lado, pois não queria que se afastasse nem um centímetro de mim, eu a atraí até o meu corpo que me tornou prisioneiro de meus instintos selvagens, deixando de beijá-la na boca para beijá-la no pescoço. Senti como as mãos dela me empurravam para trás, por isso decidi me afastar um pouco dela, certamente eu tinha abusado, naquela situação.

\- Me desculpe se... - ela pôs o seu dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios. Segurou a minha mão e me levou até o quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, ela virou-se para mim com um sorriso radiante.

Eu tinha uma certa suspeita quanto ao motivo daquele sorriso, mas não queria me arriscar.

\- Você tem certeza ? - Eu perguntei.

\- Tenho certeza.

Me aproximei para poder segurar o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos e impacientemente procurei pelos seus lábios, assim como na varanda, nos começamos em um ritmo lento, minhas mãos deslizavam repetidas vezes pelas costas dela. Enquanto as mãos dela começaram a desabotoar, um a um, os botões da minha camisa; em poucos instantes a minha camisa estava atirada ao chão. Comecei a abrir o fecho do vestido, e, quando o vestido já não lhe cobria os ombros, comecei a beijá-los, terminei de tirar-lhe o vestido e segui em frente, com uma ardorosa sessão de beijos. As mãos dela prenderam o meu pescoço, para poder me beijar nos lábios e depois no pescoço, neste momento eu senti como se estivesse no paraíso. Eu a segurei com delicadeza entre meus braços e coloquei-a na cama, continuei beijando-lhe os ombros até chegar aos seus seios, escutei quando ela soltou um pequeno gemido. As mãos dela dirigiram-se ao zíper da minha calça para abri-lo, não sei como minha calça foi parar aos pés da cama, nossas carícias não pararam em nenhum instante, e agora nós estávamos usando apenas as roupas íntimas.

Eu não conseguia descrever o que era que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, talvez fosse curiosidade, medo, felicidade. Tudo atravessou a minha mente naquele momento, mas ao vê-la bem diante de mim, tudo desapareceu, e o meu mundo era ela. Minha mão começou a subir pela perna dela, e, em um rápido movimento, eu tirei-lhe a última peça de roupa, e depois, entre beijos e carícias, a minha cueca desapareceu. Eu me posicionei sobre ela e, com muito cuidado, aos poucos eu fui entrando dentro dela, pude sentir que, naquele momento, eu roubava-lhe a virgindade, que nós éramos um só em corpo e alma; pude sentir quando ela cravou as mãos nas minhas costas, mas depois de um tempo, foi relaxando-as. O tempo não existia para mim, estando com ela este mundo desaparecia, eu estava no paraíso, ao lado da mulher que amava.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas eu cheguei a um ponto em que fiquei exausto. Parei e mal pude vê-la, nossos corpos estavam molhados e excitados, ela passou os dedos pela minha bochecha e sorriu, eu saí de cima dela e me deitei ao seu lado. As luzes das velas já haviam se extinguido, eu estava realmente exausto, tanto que não percebi quando peguei no sono.

A luz do Sol fez com que eu acordasse. Não fiz nenhum movimento brusco para não acordá-la, me afastei dos braços de Lenalee para me sentar na beira da cama, procurei a minha roupa íntima, mas não a achei, não tive outra opção a não ser vestir a minha calça e nada mais. Fui até a sala, peguei o telefone para pedir o café da manhã, eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, quando ela acordasse.

Poucos minutos tinham se passado, quando eu escutei baterem à porta. Uma senhora de meia-idade entrou, colocou alguns pratos sobre a mesa e foi embora, me desejando um bom dia. Eu estava faminto, por isso peguei um pedaço de pão, fui novamente até o quarto para ver se Lenalee acordara, mas ela ainda estava dormindo profundamente. Não consegui evitar me excitar ao vê-la assim. O lençol cobria apenas o seu torso, deixando as pernas e ombros à mostra. Continuei andando e fui me me sentar na varanda, terminei de comer o pedaço de pão e me aproximei do corrimão. Apesar de serem oito horas, a rua estava um pouco deserta.

\- O que você está fazendo acordado ? - perguntou uma sonolenta Lenalee, do quarto.

\- Eu estava sem sono - eu me virei para sorrir-lhe - Bom dia - eu acrescentei, e me virei novamente para olhar para a rua. Senti suas mãos me abraçarem por trás.

Eu me virei para vê-la melhor e gostei bastante do que vi, ela tinha enrolado o lençol em torno do seu corpo e estava com os cabelos despenteados, o que a deixava sexy. Comecei a devorá-la com o olhar, ao perceber, ela sorriu de um modo malicioso.

\- Você gosta assim ? - perguntou ela, passando a mão sobre o lençol - Ou sem ele ?

\- Sem ele - eu respondi maliciosamente, aproximando-me para beijá-la. Não consegui evitar tocar as suas costas, até chegar às suas nádegas - Venha, vamos lá para dentro, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

Eu a levei novamente até o quarto e sentei-a na cama.

\- Espere aqui, eu já volto - fui até a sala de jantar e peguei os pratos da mesa, colocando-os ao lado dela - Espero que você esteja com fome - eu disse a ela. Sentei-me à sua frente, peguei o primeiro prato para pegar um pedaço de bacon.

\- Não há bebidas ? - ela perguntou.

\- Sim, eu já vou trazê-las.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou buscá-las.

Ela voltou com duas xícaras de café nas mãos, me entregou uma delas e pôs a outra sobre o criado-mudo. Continuamos a comer até nos darmos por satisfeitos. Bem, para dizer a verdade, ela comeu bem pouco; eu, em contrapartida, comi dois pratos cheios. Lenalee pegou um morango do seu prato e aproximou-o da minha boca.

\- Abra - ela ordenou - Sei que você gosta - eu abri a boca e comi.

\- Sabe do que eu gosto mais do que de morangos ?

\- Não sei, me diga.

\- De você - eu respondi, investindo contra ela. Nós dois rimos.

\- Sabe, eu adoro o sabor dos seus lábios neste momento. Você sabe por quê ?

\- Não tenho a menor idéia.

\- Porque eles têm gosto de chocolate.

\- O quê ? - eu perguntei, desorientado. Ela sorriu, radiante, esticou uma mão até o prato que estava na mesa e passou os dedos dela por toda a minha boca, eu rapidamente senti o gosto do chocolate, agora eu entendia o porquê.

\- Um morango fica ainda mais delicioso com chocolate sobre ele.

Eu comecei a beijá-la em todos os cantos do rosto para cobri-lo com chocolate.

\- Não, já chega - dizia ela, entre risos.

Ao terminar de beijá-la, eu olhei para ela e comecei a gargalhar, o rosto dela estava coberto de chocolate por todos os lados. Ela me empurrou para ficar sobre mim, me piscou um olho, estendeu a mão e pegou o prato com o chocolate derretido.

\- O que você vai fazer ? - antes que eu pudesse me mover, ela já havia derramado o chocolate sobre o meu abdômen.

\- Agora nós estamos quites - disse ela, em tom de zombaria. Ela pôs as mãos dela sobre o meu corpo para cobri-lo de chocolate, e, em um rápido movimento, cobriu todo o meu rosto - Acho que a minha sobremesa favorita é: "Allen com cobertura de chocolate" - disse ela, e então começou a beijar o meu peito, se inclinou sobre mim, olhou fixamente para mim, e disse: - Agora eu estou toda coberta de chocolate e vou tomar um banho, você não sabe se há alguém que esteja interessado em me acompanhar ? - ela se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, eu me sentei na cama.

\- Venha - ela me chamou, do banheiro. Eu vi cair no chão o lençol que ela tinha enrolado em torno de si. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu corri até o banheiro. Sem dúvida, este ia ser o melhor aniversário que eu poderia ter imaginado.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Continua sem muita demora, no segundo e último capítulo.


	2. Surpresa

**N/A:** Hehehe, a idéia original era de uma fic de um capítulo, mas algumas pessoas pediram para que eu a continuasse. O primeiro capítulo foi narrado por Allen, então este será narrado por Lenalee. Espero que vocês gostem. P.S.: D. Gray-man não me pertence.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 - Surpresa**_

Eu ia rindo baixinho enquanto caminhava até o banheiro, a revanche do chocolate foi a melhor coisa que eu podia ter feito. Ao entrar no banheiro, eu tive uma idéia magnífica, e tinha certeza de que Allen iria adorar.

\- Venha - eu o chamei e depois atirei o lençol ao chão, para ser mais exata, bem em frente à entrada da porta, onde ele poderia vê-lo cair. Bastava apenas esperar.

Entrei debaixo do chuveiro, esperando que Allen não se sentisse mal e entrasse ali junto comigo, eu tinha certeza de que queria voltar a ser dele, além do mais, nós tínhamos muito espaço na banheira. Eu pude sentir como o sangue subia pelo meu rosto com este pensamento. Afastei a cortina para entrar na banheira e abri a torneira. Quando a água caiu, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi tirar todo o chocolate do meu rosto, eu me esfreguei várias vezes, até tirar de mim mesma qualquer vestígio de chocolate.

Eu estava com as mãos sobre meus olhos quando senti que Allen me abraçava por trás, mordi o lábio inferior e não consegui deixar de corar ao sentir os lábios dele sobre o meu pescoço, sei que parece bobagem que eu fique corada depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, mas era uma sensação que eu não conseguia evitar. Eu me virei para exibir-lhe um grande sorriso.

\- Você demorou muito - eu disse, de modo sedutor - Pensei que eu ia ter que tomar banho sozinha.

\- Você acha que eu ia conseguir ficar calmo no outro quarto sabendo que você está aqui, sozinha ? - ele perguntou, aproximando-se mais de mim.

Eu ia lhe responder, mas os lábios dele me calaram em um beijo voraz. Me encurralou contra a parede, fazendo com que a água caísse por trás das suas costas, as mãos começaram a explorar todas as partes do meu corpo, outra vez. Minhas mãos agiram instintivamente e imitaram-no, quando chegaram ao peito dele, pude sentir entre os dedos como o chocolate ia escorrendo pelo corpo dele, novamente eu me afastei um pouco dele. Ele olhou para mim, intrigado, eu aproximei uma mão coberta de chocolate à minha boca.

\- É delicioso, você não acha ? - eu perguntei, cobrindo os lábios de chocolate.

\- Principalmente se estiver sobre os seus lábios - ele riu maliciosamente antes de me beijar - O que você acha de enchermos a banheira ? - ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Eu concordei, satisfeita, já que era isso o que eu queria desde o princípio.

Depois que a banheira ficou cheia, eu me sentei em frente a ele, ele se mostrava tão radiante com aquele sorriso de um lado a outro, eu mordi outra vez o lábio inferior e lhe retribuí o sorriso. Me aproximei para ficar sobre ele, pude sentir algo se elevando debaixo de mim. Dei uma pequena mordida em seu pescoço e beijei o seu queixo, aproximei os meus lábios dos dele, mas não o beijei, apenas fiquei olhando-o, ele estava com os olhos fechados e seu rosto refletia uma completa serenidade. Comecei a me mover sobre ele do mesmo modo que na noite passada, fazendo com que um pequeno gemido escapasse dos seus lábios, eu o senti pôr a mão ao redor dos meus quadris, para depois deslizá-las pelas minhas coxas, afastei os seus lábios da minha boca para beijá-lo em uma das bochechas. Coloquei minhas mãos por trás do seu pescoço e o abracei fortemente, enquanto meus movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos,l eu podia escutar a água caindo pelas bordas da banheira. Nossos movimentos continuaram sincronizados por um longo tempo, até que chegamos ao ponto máximo do prazer. Ainda ofegando, eu me encostei contra o seu peito, o qual subia e descia agitadamente, por causa do cansaço. Com as pontas dos dedos, eu acariciei-lhe o rosto e continuei a descer até chegar ao seu braço esquerdo, e a pior lembrança da minha vida me veio à mente.

\- Quando você perdeu o seu braço - as palavras escaparam da minha boca, e eu apertei-lhe o braço com força - Quando você deixou um exorcista, o meu mundo desabou. Eu odiei a mim mesma por não ter ficado para ajudá-lo - pude sentir como ele tinha ficado tenso - Sempre pensei que, se eu tivesse ficado, isso não teria acontecido.

\- L-Lenalee, não pense mais nisso, é... passado - disse ele, com voz despreocupada. Ele pôs a mão debaixo do meu queixo e levantou o meu rosto até ficar à altura do dele - Não importa o que aconteceu, nem de bom e nem de ruim, só me importa estar aqui, assim, com você. Saber que tudo acabou, que eu estou respirando e que tenho um novo amanhecer, todos os dias - ele sorriu e arrumou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da minha orelha, deixou a mão sobre o meu rosto, e não deixou de me olhar nos olhos quando acrescentou: - Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, e sempre vou te amar - eu assegurei, mas voltei a mergulhar em meus pensamentos. Voltei novamente à realidade quando Allen respingou água no meu rosto, eu olhei para ele, surpresa.

\- Não gosto de ver você assim - disse ele, em sua defesa, para depois dar de ombros. Ele olhou para outro lado, e um riso zombeteiro lhe escapou. Aproveitei que ele estava distraído para jogar água no seu rosto.

\- É um jogo para duas pessoas - eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu conheço outro jogo para duas pessoas - ele sorriu maldosamente e começou a me fazer cócegas - Não, isso é trapaça ! - eu dizia, entre risos.

Não sei como, mas em um rápido movimento, ele ficou sobre mim, fazendo com que a maior parte da água da banheira fosse derramada e ensopasse todo o chão do banheiro. Nós caímos na gargalhada, ele se aproximou para me beijar, mas o barulho do seu estômago faminto me fez rir novamente.

\- Amor, você já está com fome ? - eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

\- Hehehe - ele coçou a cabeça, envergonhado - É que uma certa pessoa tem me deixado sem energias, ultimamente - eu corei ao ouvir isso.

Ele saiu de cima de mim para poder sair da banheira, novamente eu não pude deixar de dar uma rápida olhada em sai anatomia, enquanto ele andava pelo banheiro à procura de uma toalha.

\- Está tudo molhado aqui - ele comentou, eu ri em voz baixa. Ele pegou uma das toalhas que estavam penduradas na parede e enrolou-a ao redor da cintura. Pegou a outra e caminhou novamente até a banheira para entregá-la a mim.

\- Obrigada - eu respondi.

\- Espero por você na recepção, está bem ?

\- Na recepção ?

\- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Fique linda como sempre, e nos vemos lá embaixo - ele me disse, antes de me dar um beijo e sair.

Tirei a tampa da banheira e abri o chuveiro para me refrescar novamente. Peguei a tolha e me enrolei com ela. Quando entrei no quarto, Allen já tinha saído, fui até a cômoda na qual estava a minha bolsa, e, ao abri-la, comecei a procurar algo para vestir. Depois de procurar bastante, me decidi por um vestido branco e um par de sapatos que Miranda tinha me dado de presente, por ocasião do meu aniversário, deixei meus cabelos soltos, e dei uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair.

Ao chegar à recepção, não vi Allen em parte alguma, fui até o portão principal, e ali estava ele segurando uma grande cesta de piquenique nas mãos, estava olhando para fora, então eu me aproximei furtivamente dele.

\- Buu ! - eu disse, por trás dele, que se sobressaltou por causa do susto. Eu não fiz outra coisa senão rir.

\- Você anda muito contente, não é verdade ?

\- Só um pouco - eu respondi.

Ele negou com a cabeça, sorridente, e passou um braço por sobre os meus ombros.

Nós chegamos ao parque, o qual tinha um grande cruzamento no caminho, andamos até que Allen encontrou o local perfeito para que pudéssemos nos sentar. Allen tirou um grande cobertor da cesta para estendê-lo no macio e verde gramado, mas o vento traiçoeiro soprou com tanta força que o cobertor o cobriu totalmente. Eu prendi o meu próprio riso, ao ver a expressão de Allen, devido ao vergonhoso momento. Tentei como pude conter o meu riso, mas era quase impossível. Ele voltou a estender o cobertor, desta vez com sucesso, e, quando o cobertor ficou pronto, colocou a cesta de piquenique sobre ela.

Eu me sentei no centro, estiquei minhas pernas para ficar mais confortável, e, ao que parecia, Allen também queria ficar mais confortável, ele recostou-se em minhas pernas, descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

\- Confortável ? - eu perguntei.

\- Sim.

Comecei a tirar a comida da cesta, fiquei boquiaberta ao ver a quantidade de comida que havia nela.

\- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou com muita fome - disse Allen, sentando-se à minha frente.

Ele pegou um prato de comida, o qual desapareceu totalmente em cinco minutos, e voltou a pegar outro. Embora tivesse vinte e dois anos, não deixava de parecer ter quinze, quando tinha um bom prato de comida à sua frente. Enquanto nós comíamos, eu não parava de rir ao ver como Allen se engasgava com a comida.

\- Abra - eu pedi, quando peguei um doce e joguei-o na sua boca. Mas lamentavelmente ele reagiu muito tarde e o doce bateu no seu rosto.

\- Eu não estava pronto, mais uma vez - ele pediu.

Joguei mais um, ele esteve prestes a agarrá-lo, mas não abriu bem a boca.

\- Outra vez - ele pediu. Atirei outro, porém com mais força do que o necessário, fazendo com que Allen caísse de costas - Peguei ! - ele comemorou. Levantou-se e me mostrou o doce em sua boca, antes de comê-lo. Eu sorri e peguei outro doce, mas este era para mim, a verdade é que eles eram realmente deliciosos - Estão muito gostosos. Você pode me dar outro ? - ele perguntou. Fingi tê-lo ignorado, estavam muito gostosos para dividi-los. Por que fiz com que ele os provasse ? - Lenalee ? - eu comecei a comer mais rápido - Dê-me um, por favor.

\- Está bem - eu aceitei - Abra - ele me obedeceu e abriu a boca. Quando ele estava quase pegando-o, eu afastei a minha mão e o comi - ele me olhou com o cenho franzido, eu ri - Está bem, está bem, eu vou dar um a você - peguei mais um e disse para ele voltar a abrir a boca.

\- Não tenho muita certeza sobre se devo confiar em você outra vez.

\- Vamos ! Não vou voltar a fazer isso - eu prometi, com os dedos cruzados.

Desta vez eu me aproximei um pouco mais, como se fosse beijá-lo, ele estava um pouco distraído por ter a mim tão perto, que foi muito fácil enganá-lo novamente. Eu gargalhei tanto que algumas lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos.

\- Você não é tão gentil como eu pensava - ele me repreendeu e ficou com aquela expressão que eu tanto adorava.

\- Sempre há surpresas a serem descobertas - eu respondi, ainda rindo.

Ele levantou-se e esticou os braços. Caminhou atrás de mim, mas não lhe dei importância; em questão de segundos a sacola dos doces desapareceu das minhas mãos, me virei repentinamente para ver Allen mexendo a sacola em suas mãos e me mostrando a língua.

\- Dê-me a sacola - eu pedi, enquanto ficava de pé.

Tentei tomá-la, mas ele levantou a mão, comecei a pular como uma tola, porque não havia um modo melhor de descrever o que eu estava fazendo naquele momento, sem nenhum resultado. Eu quase não conseguia alcançar o seu cotovelo.

\- Muito bem, se acalme, eu vou lhe dar a sacola - ele me deu um sorriso. Baixou a mão, deixando a sacola à altura das minhas mãos. Eu a pequei sem pensar duas vezes, só para descobrir que estava vazia. Olhei para ele.

\- Você me pediu a sacola, não o que está dentro dela - ele pegou um doce e o pôs na boca - Agora já sei porque você não queria dividi-los.

\- Eu os vi primeiro.

\- Amar é dividir - disse ele, enquanto dava um passo para fora do seu lugar, e em seguida saía quase correndo.

\- Onde você vai ? - eu perguntei, enquanto começava a segui-lo. Acelerei o passo, ao ver que ele estava andando mais rápido - Pare de comê-los - eu gritava, atrás dele. Esta cena era tão imatura e divertida ao mesmo tempo, que eu agradeci por não haver ninguém por perto. Depois de tanto correr, eu finalmente consegui alcançá-lo, abracei-o pela cintura para que não fugisse de novo - Peguei você, agora devolva-os - ele riu antes de me encarar.

\- Abra - ele me pediu, e colocou um doce em frente à minha boca.

\- Não vou cair nessa - eu disse, com total segurança.

\- Então, sou eu quem vai comê-lo - antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, o doce já havia desaparecido - Ganhei - ele acrescentou.

\- Como você é infantil.

\- Quem me seguiu na brincadeira ? Não sei quanto a você, mas acho que isso faz de você a mais infantil.

Eu dei-lhe um leve pontapé na perna e me afastei dali. Me deitei em uma extremidade do cobertor e fechei os meus olhos. Eu estava quase adormecendo, quando algo realmente grande foi colocado ao meu lado. Me levantei imediatamente. Allen estava parado, atrás de uma grande caixa branca com um laço cor-de-rosa por cima. Arregalei os meus olhos ao entender que era um presente.

\- O quê ?

\- Eu lhe disse que tinha uma surpresa - ele sorriu, com aquele sorriso inocente que apenas ele possuía.

\- Pensei que a surpresa fosse o piquenique.

\- Não, isso era apenas parte da surpresa. Vá em frente, abra-o - eu olhei novamente para o grande presente - Por acaso você não quer ? - ele perguntou, pelo jeito eu demorei demais olhando-o.

\- Isto é por ter roubado os meus doces ? - eu perguntei, com os olhos semicerrados.

Ele negou com a cabeça. Eu me ajoelhei em frente ao presente, com uma mão desamarrei o nó do laço, afastando-o, deixando-o cair ao lado da caixa. Ao tirar a tampa, dei de cara com outra caixa, era igual à outra, só que menor, e havia um bilhete sobre a tampa, eu o tirei com cuidado e li o bilhete, o qual fora escrito de seu próprio punho e com a sua letra: **"Se ao ver você eu tremo"** ; eu o olhei, intrigada, ele parecia estar nervoso ? Decidi ignorar isso, com certeza era a minha imaginação. Abri a caixa e voltei a encontrar outra caixa menor; assim como a outra, ela tinha apenas um bilhete: **"Se é só em você que eu penso"**. Um sorriso me escapou, ao tirar a tampa, dei de cara com outra caixa, desta vez eu sabia qual era o jogo relativo àquele grande presente, e me apressei em ler o bilhete: **"E se estar com você"**. Ao tirar a tampa, não me surpreendi ao encontrar outra caixa: **"É a única coisa que"**. Tirei novamente a tampa e li o próximo bilhete: **"Eu quero, olhe para"**. Tirei a tampa e li o próximo bilhete: **"O céu, e verá"**. Tirei a tampa. **"O quanto eu te desejo"**.

Ao levantar a vista, eu vi Allen à minha frente, segurando uma caixinha branca entre suas mãos, minha boca se transformou em um grande "O" quando ele se ajoelhou diante de mim e pôs a caixinha à nossa frente.

\- Sete caixas, sete bilhetes, esse é o número de anos desde que nos conhecemos. Sete anos em que eu tenho te amado, contando a partir da primeira vez em que eu te vi, quando você foi minha, por tudo isso e muito mais, eu, Allen Walker, quero lhe pedir, Lenalee Lee, para ser minha esposa - ao terminar de falar, ele abriu a caixinha, na qual, em seu interior, havia um bonito anel de prata com uma bela pedra no centro. Meu coração batia aceleradamente, as palavras não conseguiam sair da minha boca, chocavam-se umas com as outras.

\- Sim - eu respondi, em um sussurro quase inaudível - Sim, sim, eu aceito - Allen abriu um largo sorriso, aproximou-se para poder me beijar; quando paramos de nos beijar, ele segurou a minha mão esquerda, para colocar o anel no meu dedo anelar - Eu te amo, você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz - eu disse, colocando ambas as mãos sobre o seu rosto.

\- Você ser feliz já é o suficiente para mim, você é minha razão de viver - ele novamente segurou a minha mão esquerda e colocou-a sobre o seu coração - Ele bate por você, e só irá parar quando o seu também parar de bater, eu juro, tendo Deus como minha testemunha, que amarei você, e apenas você, nesta vida e por toda a eternidade.

Eu segurei a sua mão esquerda e coloquei-a sobre o meu coração, assim como ele tinha feito comigo.

\- Eu juro, tendo Deus como minha testemunha, que farei de você o mais feliz dos homens, que estarei ao seu lado em todos os momentos, e que nem mesmo a morte irá impedir que eu deixe de te amar, porque eu sou sua e de mais ninguém - ele voltou a me beijar.

Embora este fosse o nosso primeiro aniversário, eu tinha certeza dos nossos sentimentos. Como ele havia dito, foi há sete anos que nós nos conhecemos, e nos apaixonamos desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos. Apesar de não haver necessidade de ser dito, ele sabia perfeitamente o que sentia. Eu dava graças a Deus por Ele ter me enviado a pessoa mais bela sobre a face da Terra, por permitir que eu fosse amada, e, principalmente, por me permitir ser feliz ao seu lado. E, aconteça o que acontecer, mesmo que passemos por dias difíceis, nós dois sabemos que nem mesmo a morte poderá nos separar.

\- Seu para sempre - ele me sussurrou novamente ao ouvido, enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o hotel, para celebrarmos o nosso noivado.

Eu tinha certeza de que o nosso noivado deixaria todos felizes. Lavi, Krory, Miranda, e principalmente meu irmão, embora a princípio ele fosse tentar matá-lo, mas no final o receberia de braços abertos, afinal de contas ele não seria capaz de me tirar o amor da minha vida.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, foi até mais rápido do que eu mesmo imaginava, mas, se eu estava com tempo para isso, e também com alguma disposição... por que não traduzir logo ?

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução postada, a primeira de D. Gray-man. Eu já tinha carta branca para traduzir esta fic há um tempo considerável, mas sempre hesitei por saber que, pelo menos com relação às fics em português, o ship Allen/Lenalee não parece ser o mais popular. Mas, enfim, se eu tinha a autorização, não ia deixar de fazer uso dela. E espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
